


蛇

by yanhui9527



Category: srrx, 云中书, 云次方, 声入人心, 晰杨, 深呼晰, 龚龙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanhui9527/pseuds/yanhui9527
Summary: 云上深呼晰大四角为中心的乱搞。17k一发完。就当作是，平行时空里的乱搞梅溪湖吧orz出场cp有云与深呼晰大四角，云中书，杨晰，龚龙所有cp护工！不怎么泥！现实背景但是借梗而已跟真人没关系都是我不做人！有强制未遂！BDSM！晰哥已婚背景！不能算he！任何一种洁癖千万不要看了！本质就是贵乱我不是人别骂了





	蛇

1.  
自从这次重逢，阿云嘎就不太愿意被他上。  
“你以前可不是这个样。”郑云龙掰开那双结实了不少的腿，他虽然躺着敞着腿，一副最为脆弱的姿态，表情倒还是欠揍得可以。  
“你要是想干，最好少提以前。”阿云嘎不冷不淡地说。  
其实郑云龙更不想提以前，他也疼，只是他愿意看只有这种时候才裂开一点缝的嘎子，装作不记得的样子。嘘寒问暖化不开他，软磨硬泡撼不动他，羞耻的性爱也无法将他撕开分毫，只有这种时候。郑云龙不在乎这把双刃剑也刺进自己的手掌，只要能划到他分毫，让他也感觉到痛，别无视我，别不理我，别真的下定决心丢下我。

他俩在进组的第三天就搞上了床。那天郑云龙很高兴，嘎子壮了不少但腰还是一样细。爱做得很爽，导致郑云龙在高潮的时候好像稀里糊涂说了我爱你，嘎子去捂他的嘴，他才觉出不对劲。他得意惯了，偏偏不信，他替嘎子撸着，观察着快到的时候却突然停止动作。嘎子急得挺着腰自己去蹭他的掌心来纾解，他喜欢看见他这样乞求的神情，又掐着龟头拷问：  
“说你爱我！”  
“大龙，我不爱你了。”  
他看见他的双眼皮缓缓阖上，再睁开时水汽已经不见了，只剩下沉重的疲倦。他突然心疼得无以复加。他突然想去抱住他说我错了，想弃暗投明，想用自己所有的光去照亮他，把他的心填满，不留下任何一寸地方能够被孤独偷袭。可是他明白他做不到的。他不愿意，终究没什么人比他自己更重要。

2.  
排练厅另一头鲜有人去的男厕，尽头最宽敞的一间落了锁。如果有人低下头窥视，就会发现里面挤下了两双男士皮鞋。两位绅士刚从舞台上下来，眼神却已经落在对方起伏的胸膛上，不必言说的默契一路牵引着他们到这一步。  
郑云龙急不可耐地去解那繁复的扣子，牙齿去咬那人的耳朵，他闻到汗水混合着粉底液的味道。  
“你轻点，这衣服还要还呢。”阿云嘎似乎对他的急躁有些不满。  
“没你考虑得周全。”郑云龙讨厌他这个例行公事的语气，从裤兜里摸出一个套。  
“没你准备得周全。”  
嘎子回敬一句，熟练地解开那条还是早上从自己房间抽走的皮带，手摸过肉感的肚子，向下一转滑进弹性的平角内裤里握住。嘎子知道其实郑云龙一般都穿宽松的四角裤衩，最老头最舒服那种，但是这阵子为了演出还特地去买了些紧身的。说实话阿云嘎更喜欢这种，脱掉裤子的时候包裹出每个部位的轮廓，手伸进去，手背被弹力的面料压向蓬勃的性器。手是无辜的，只不过内裤太紧，手与柱身之间当然更没有缝隙。阿云嘎仔仔细细的去摸柱身上的纹路，再深入些找到鼓鼓囊囊的袋子轻轻地揉捏，他在性事上总是有分外的耐心。  
郑云龙有些耐不住地伸手去抱他的脖子，指间还夹着那个套子环过他脑后。他不自主地挺腰去蹭他的掌心，希望敏感的柱头也能得到安慰。于是阿云嘎将那被囚禁着的小龙拿了出来，可是裤子并未全脱只是开了拉链，还未全部勃起的分身和蛋蛋被内裤边缘架着，可可怜怜地支在空气里。

此时厕所大门却突然被打开了，阿云嘎瞬时停下手里的动作。所幸外面的人并不用隔间，只是打开了水龙头开始洗手。郑云龙看着嘎子紧张的神色，忽然有些莫名的生气，他牵着嘎子的手去示意他继续，但阿云嘎怎么也不愿意再动一下。你怕什么呢？这么丢人是吗？郑云龙这么想着，突然蹲了下去，三两下解开阿云嘎的拉链，掏出那根含进了嘴里。  
“嗯啊……”  
嘎子一时没有防备，下身突然被温暖湿润的口腔包围，不由地漏出一声呻吟。他赶紧咬住自己的手背，另一只手去推开郑云龙作乱的脑袋。然而大龙并不打算就这么放过他，他双手扳住对方由于长期健身而紧实的大腿卖力地吞吐。他听见单薄的隔间门外的水声停了，脚步却没有走，他确信那个人已经有所察觉。他得意地看着嘎子的脸迅速红起来，无言地扭过头不去看他，于是他变本加厉用鼻尖去触那个男人最脆弱的部位。他闻到不同于完整沐浴清洁后的、带着此前演出舞台紧张的原始下流的男性的气息，他在舞台上每一次与他四目交错，脑子里就已经在想这些不堪入目的场景了。他尽可能地跪地更低，将那根逐渐胀大的玩意儿放在他仍旧带着妆精致的脸上。他伸出舌尖仔细地从根部来回逡巡，确保他看清楚每一寸舌尖与包皮的摩擦，表情天真又无邪，仿佛这本来就是一件食物。他张嘴全部含进去，前后动起自己的头，舌头还不肯歇息持续搅动出更大的动静，配合着自己刻意的喘息，确保这淫靡的啧啧水声传送到隔板外还不离开的隐秘观者耳中。门口的听众终于醒悟，离开的脚步暴露了他已经成为一个参与者的事实。

阿云嘎一把拉起跪在地上的郑云龙，翻过去压在墙上：  
“怎么就这么浪？”  
郑云龙刚口活儿得卖力还在喘气，脸已经被按在厕所的墙上，屁股后面顶着自己刚刚的工作成果：  
“他妈浪也是跟你浪。”  
这句话杀伤力太大，阿云嘎把两根手指伸进郑云龙嘴里。怎么才能堵住你的嘴，我该拿你怎么办才好。他捉着刚刚四处作乱的舌头以示惩戒，用没完全吞咽下去的混合液体沾湿指头，然后拔出来捅进了后穴里。

方书剑一路几乎是狂奔着跑到了完全反方向的楼梯口。他脱力地紧抓着楼梯间的扶手仿佛那是救他生命的浮木，心中的秘密几乎要将他撑破。他原本只是去厕所洗个手，耳机里的歌正好播完，而就在两首歌的间隙中，他听见了一声男人的呻吟。他呆呆地摘下一边的airpods，最后一间隔间里发出轻微的撞击声，然后就是逐渐放大的水声和压抑的喘息。方书剑再小，也知道这意味着什么，他几乎是逃也似的夺门而出，漫无目的地冲到这个离事发地点最远的角落。他不是个小孩子了，他只是从没想过会有人…或者真的亲身经历这种场景。  
而有一个更重要的原因，他必须得、他的身体支配着他落荒而逃的原因是因为，他听到的第一声呻吟，虽然很短，但在听到的第一瞬间大脑已经不顾理智的阻拦率先给出了结论。那是他在第一次的舞台上倾尽全力去合作的人，是在他珍藏的回忆里反复播放，在他最快乐的三天里和他同进同出，教他唱歌，皱着眉头为他纠错，温柔笑着从衣柜里拿出衬衣给他的。  
他的嘎子哥。

方书剑失魂落魄地走回排练厅，黄子笑他丢了魂吗，他抓住一个从主舞台回来的工作人员问嘎子哥呢，工作人员说录完就去厕所了。方方听见心中的墙剧烈地摇晃，可是他还不死心，他听见自己颤抖的声音问：  
“那龙哥呢？”  
“一起去了啊，这会儿应该回房间了吧。”  
城墙轰然倒塌，方书剑点头说好吧，却控制不住自己身体的颤抖。他不是不知道龙哥嘎子哥一直关系好，也不是不知道曾有听闻三十六个人内部关系没那么简单。只是他没想过……他没想过。嘎子哥那阵子天天陪着他练歌，觉都睡不够，还是愿意陪着他一遍遍重来。他自责于自己的年轻稚嫩，许多的技巧即便练会了也总记不住，而嘎子哥是那种最完美的老师，严厉而真诚，分毫的跑调他都能听出来，张口就是少年最可望而不可及的距离。

他曾那么执着地仰望着他，他想说的我其实好多年前就知道你了可还没来得及说。他因为某一天在嘎子哥的房间练到太阳升起，而偷偷地品尝这种仿佛一起过夜的隐秘快乐。他曾因嘎子哥伸手来摸自己的丹田而全身紧绷，手掌离开后掌心的温度还要被拿出来反复想念。他曾经为站在他的衣柜前而窃喜，嘎子哥拿出两件衬衣让他试试，他看看一览无余的宾馆房间红着脸扎进厕所换衣服，嘎子哥在身后笑他“还挺不好意思”，然后在他换完出来之后弯起眼角说“太好看了”。他趁着他把衣服放回去的间隙，偷偷靠近闻到他后颈洗发水气息。

而这一切被他藏在内心最深处的温柔好像突然被打破了。他不由自主地不断去回想那一声曲折的呻吟。那不同于嘎子哥腰疼或者牢骚时发出的语气词，不同于方书剑曾听到过的任何一种情绪。可他就是知道那是嘎子哥的声音，带着湿漉漉的缠绵和情不自禁。他忍不住去想那后面的水声是，是谁发出来的。那么小的一个隔间，两个人，他们会如何摆放自己。少年实在是少年，之前甚至连看片子的经验都少得可怜，他不太清楚究竟的情况，却还是不由地去具象那个场景。他此前怀抱的对于师长的崇敬，丝毫不敢僭越的恭谦礼数，此刻被猛烈地冲击着。  
他感到一些卑微，又感到一丝亵渎的快感。

3.  
第二天老云家集训，方书剑发现耳机少了一只，回去拿的路上碰见在拐角抽烟的郑云龙。  
“大龙哥。”  
“干嘛去？”  
“我耳机忘拿了，回去拿一下。”  
奇怪的是郑云龙好像并没有想放他走，不紧不慢地叼着烟去摸烟盒，拿在手里以后打开倒过来一抖，一只airpods掉落在掌心。

“是在找这个么？我的灰姑娘。”

方书剑实在是没有想到，原来昨天慌乱中耳机竟然直接落在了厕所里，一时间竟忘了去追究郑云龙的措辞。偷听被当事人以这样的方式揭穿，方方的热度从脸颊一直烧到后脑勺，而对面的大龙哥一脸无所谓的坦然，反而让他更像做错事的孩子一般羞愧难当。可是为什么呢？为什么揭穿这一切？方书剑想不出原因，好孩子的本能就是道歉。  
“对……对不起，我昨天是不小心……”  
“我记得你好像呆了挺久。”  
方书剑也无从计算自己究竟愣了多久：  
“我我不是故意的！”  
他看见郑云龙叼着烟看着他，眼皮懒洋洋地抬着等，  
“我一定不会说出去的！我觉得这没什么的大龙哥。我…我很祝福你们……”  
“我没和嘎子在一起。”  
“啊？”少年的惊讶藏不住，抬起头来整个心理活动就一览无余。瞬时又觉得自己又一次大惊小怪了，认错的脑袋再次低下去。

“喜欢嘎子？”  
“啊？没……没有……”  
“喜欢嘎子，怎么不喜欢我呢。”  
“不不是的大龙哥……我……”  
“你喜欢我吧，我有意思。”  
方书剑整个人已经彻底熟透，根本没有力气去分辨现在的处境，只能下意识地说不。他直觉这是玩笑，郑云龙的眼睛又那么认真。

“有对象么？”  
“没…没有过。”方方恨不得咬断自己的舌头，什么叫没有过。  
“今天晚上有空的话，来找我玩吧。我今晚没事儿，嘎子又要去为人民服务。”  
方书剑傻乎乎的站着不知道怎么回答。他现在真的不知道是自己想多了还是，事情真的是这样。本来很正常的一些话，组合在一起就变了味道。可这又是为什么呢。  
“行了，赶紧回去吧。年轻人要少吸二手烟。”  
郑云龙正好抽完一根，把剩下的怼灭了从烟盒里敲出下一根。顺便把失物airpods塞回了方方的耳朵里，揉了揉他的头。

4.  
今晚是固定的调教日，王晰打开保险柜清点着用具在脑中拟定计划，敲门声却提前响了。  
“今天怎么……高杨？”王晰打开门，准备好的视线角度不得不往上抬了许多。  
“你怎么来了？”  
高杨来之前做过几套打算，尤其今天录制结束时他看到了周深和王晰似乎心照不宣的眼神，他猜到今晚一定有约，就是打定主意来截胡的。只是关于说辞，高杨本就没有确定的主意，此刻真的见到王晰心里更乱了。其实高杨很少有机会见到私底下的王晰，像这样穿着拖鞋，柔软的运动服，但是又明显在等待着什么因而心不在焉的样子。他往前走了一步，进入房门了，他好像闻到王晰身上淡淡古龙水的气息，看得到玄关遮挡下的半张床，歪歪斜斜地摊着被子。高杨突然下定决心，他一定要赢下这一局。

“晰哥休息了吗？”高杨又往里走了两步。  
“算没有吧。有事儿吗？”王晰只得进屋，装作若无其事关上衣柜的门遮住里面的保险箱。  
“非常不好意思，打扰您了。”  
“不至于的。”  
“之前第一次合作的时候您帮助了我很多，我都没来得及谢谢您。”  
“哦那都应该的了，没什么，你也别老您您的，你就……”  
“我前阵子在玩一个软件，挺有意思的。”高杨手指轻巧地划开手机，点开一个app。王晰凑过去看了眼，瞬时全身紧了起来。  
“之前这上面有一个人曾名噪一时，我一直很欣赏他。直到我住进来第一天，我发现这个人和我在同一栋楼里。”  
王晰惊觉不好，应该是刚搬进来那天忙了一天忘了关定位。第二天发现也无人来敲，王晰还以为不太要紧。没想到，就是这一天，现在被高杨捏在手里。  
王晰拧起眉头，拢了拢衣服，稳下心神挑眉抬头去看那个年轻人。年轻人还是初见时干干净净的样子，站在那里像一棵生长着的白杨。不简单啊，小高杨，王晰勾起嘴，那么你想要什么呢？  
王晰走近去，抬起手掐住高杨的下颚，其余的手指按住颈部。他满意地感到逐渐加快的脉搏，虽然有着一般少年不具备的冷静，但身体到底会出卖他。很好，既然喜欢我，那么这局总不会输。

“想要什么？”王晰使用自己的声音作为武器，低沉得缠绵悱恻，简直像一个情人间的调笑，对任何一个怀有爱慕之心的少年人来说都是致命的迷惑，“跟哥哥说。”  
高杨努力地控制着呼吸，用上了所有的呼吸法，可是身体已然不受控制地发热。他的下巴被不容置疑的力道掐着，尽管对方还比他矮上一截，从他的角度可以看见他凌乱没有打理的头发，懒洋洋抬起的眼皮，眼里甚至有些温柔，似乎真的只是对着一个顽劣的弟弟，而不是一个正在试图以他的秘密威胁他来满足自己不可告人的私欲的罪犯。  
他将目光具象，大胆地去端详这个兄长。即使是之前合作的时候，也不曾敢如此放肆而贪婪地检视过他。端详他整齐的睫毛，端详他轻微皱着的眉头，端详他宽松的领口露出的锁骨坑，端详他柔软的居家服诚实地勾勒出的身体轮廓。冷静，冷静，高杨在心里想，盘算着对方可以让步的价码。  
然而他看向对面，才发现对方早已把他的头脑风暴尽收眼底，好整以暇等待着他的答案。有什么用呢，高杨自嘲地想，从来就不是对手。  
于是他去摘下那只捏着他下颚的手握在手里，是他朝思暮想的手掌。高杨虔诚地跪下，印了一个吻在那只掌心，“我想您已经知道了。”  
以退为进，聪明，聪明的孩子总是惹人喜欢的。王晰取来马鞭，用鞭头走过高杨的耳根、脖颈、喉结、下颚。高杨乖乖地跪着，下巴被挑起来，真是一张漂亮精致的脸蛋。

“有什么要求？”王晰大发慈悲。  
“我希望是有性调教。”少年的声音清朗纯净，连一个“性”字也说得十分干净。王晰虽然满意，但总归对自己的慈悲非常后悔，是谁给了这个小孩以为可以讲条件的资格，  
“看你表现。”  
“希望您还记得，某种程度上来说，我是在威胁您。”  
高杨如愿获得了今天晚上的第一鞭。

周深洗完了澡顺便把自己准备好，湿漉漉地出了浴室才看见手机上王晰的微信，简单写着身体不适，改到明天。腹诽了一下白折腾一通，深深一头倒在床上玩起手机，直到觉得有点冷才不情愿地去吹头。收拾停当依然是网上冲浪时间，周深看完了所有朋友圈甚至公众号推送，返回聊天界面又看见晰哥的微信。总归也有点担心，周深还是想去看看，走到门口又不知道晰哥会不会已经休息了。天秤座的纠结爱岗敬业，正在周深准备离开的时候王晰的房门却开了。周深本能地往角落一闪，看见走出来一个人。  
是高杨。  
周深确信自己没看错，是高杨。他轻声关上了门，朝着相反方向的楼梯间走去，步履间的僵硬很熟悉。那正是每次他被调完，防止衣服与身上滚烫的伤口摩擦的僵硬。

周深有些愣住。他确认似的去翻那条微信，王晰说他生病了。这么一捋，周深才发现自己从没试图怀疑过王晰的一切言行。他从未想过他会由于别的什么原因取消他俩的调教，也从没想过，他们之间并没有约定一对一的排他从属关系，他完全可能会有另一个Sub。周深稀里糊涂地想，他这不知算是过分自信，还是过分天真，或是头脑太过简单。他只是突然意识到这件事，甚至有些怜悯自己。你看吧，过多少年，你这个人还是这个样子。  
他楞着神走回自己的房间，站在门口又不知道何去何从。或许应该出去走走？周深这时候感觉出抽烟喝酒的益处。不然自己总不至于手足无措成这样，像个傻逼。

5.  
郑云龙回房间，远远看见深深正在门口踱来踱去，郑云龙一把揽住把人拎进屋。  
“在这儿干嘛呢？”  
“啊？我没没干嘛呀。”周深始料未及，任是多么灵活的小脑瓜也暂时编不出像样的理由。  
郑云龙倒是自在，三两下脱了外套裤子，内裤在上衣的衬衫下摆里若隐若现。周深看着他两条长腿晃来晃去顿时有点不自在，眼睛四下看看无处安放。

郑云龙发现了周深的无措，看见他一颗脑袋装作若无其事地乱晃，想起白天录制的时候，深深被人围着聊天谁都要揉一下他的头，深深一边躲一边嚷嚷长不高了长不高了，他和嘎子站在远处嘎子笑着看了很久。  
“深深是真的可爱。”  
“我警告你别碰他。”  
“怎么，心疼啊。心疼你替他？”  
“你他妈当众发什么疯。”  
“我就是觉得班长管得挺宽。”

郑云龙这么想着，三两步走过去贴着周深坐在了床上，一条腿蜷起来放在床上，胯间的隆起顶着衬衫衣角，  
“你不止和晰哥做了吧？”  
“啊？！”周深的脸止不住地红了起来。他觉得有些难堪，又不知该怎么办。  
“是嘎子哥这么说的吗？”  
人多么奇怪，在无法计划下一步行动的时候，竟然会追究起现状的来源来，  
“不会的嘎子哥不会这样的。其实大家都能看出来吧，也挺可笑的。”  
周深沉默下来，白日里那个跳脱的人格大概是时候休息了。他想着或许大家都早已察觉，在背后如何议论。然而又有什么所谓呢，敢做还不敢认吗。当然郑云龙对这一切毫无知晓，他的脑子要被“嘎子哥”这三个字给炸了。是，嘎子哥嘎子哥，他满脑子都是每次周深用清脆的嗓音喊“嘎子哥”时上扬的尾音，和喊别人都不同，而嘎子无论多么疲惫都会回以一个笑。妈的，他妈怎么就对我没有好脸，周深从老远就看见嘎子百米冲刺飞扑过来，嘎子还笑着接住抱着他举起来，妈的，老子没瞎老子都看见了。

“你该不会也喜欢阿云嘎？”郑云龙气得发疯一般，将周深按倒在床上去解他的皮带。  
“龙哥…龙哥你在干什么！”  
周深奋力地挣扎，过于悬殊的体型差距使得他只是在床和郑云龙之间不断扭动。郑云龙一把扯开周深的衬衣，扣子崩掉几颗掉在床上。他像一头野兽一样摁住周深的双手去啃那段白皙的颈子，他闻到周深耳后身上干净的沐浴露气息，疯狂地在想嘎子闻过吗、他喜欢吗、他大概不会被这么大的力道拒绝。  
“龙哥！郑云龙！你疯了吗！”周深挣扎得有些脱力，气得几乎要流泪。他其实对不带BDSM的做爱并没有那么大兴趣，更何况他时刻记得自己的身份，如果留下什么痕迹明天晚上更是在给自己找麻烦。但这个人此时似乎已经听不进任何言语，他的双手像手铐一样将周深牢牢拷在头顶动弹不得，

“至少你别留下印子……啊！“深深忘了这个人似乎是出了名的不听话，话音未落锁骨上的剧痛就打乱了语言。完了，周深想，这一切真是太荒谬了。他感受到自己的裤子已经被脱到屁股以下，抬起脚朝着那个失去理智的人踢了过去。  
“清醒点了吗？”周深从床上坐起来，也懒得整理衣物，只是冷冷地看着郑云龙。郑云龙显然没有防备，被一脚踹下了床，坐在地上靠着沙发腿。  
“我没跟晰哥睡过，当然嘎子哥更没有。虽然我觉得我不需要向你解释。”

郑云龙坐在那一动不动，手撑着额头。周深平复了一下心情去看，他抬起脸的时候眼睛里竟然装满了泪：  
“你喜欢嘎子吗？”  
“嘎子哥是个很好的人。”  
“都喜欢嘎子是吧，都喜欢阿云嘎。”郑云龙去抓周深的手，好像溺水的人去抓一根细瘦的浮木，  
“都喜欢阿云嘎，都有病吧！”眼泪劈里啪啦地砸下来，  
“他哪儿好了，心眼儿那么小。”郑云龙委屈，真的太委屈了，  
“心眼儿也忒小了。我都知道错了还不行啊。好歹给个机会啊。”

郑云龙对流泪是极有天赋的，周深看着他的眼泪也止不住地心软，他有些羡慕郑云龙，他有这种流泪的天赋，有真实热烈的感情，有发脾气耍赖的能力，就好比现在他已然原谅了他。深深走过去抱他，陪他一起坐在地上，右手在他的后背上拍拍，心想自己此刻估计看起来充满父爱。他大概能猜到这两个人之间发生了什么，可是他又能做什么呢，他自己的一摊烂事还没解决。  
郑云龙哭得差不多了吸了吸鼻涕，拉开距离来眼睛亮亮地看着深深，周深就预感到他恢复了准没好事。果然郑云龙开始拉着他的手认错，说对不起，说我错了我不像话，说你如果不愿意我一定不逼你，一边伸出舌头轻轻地去舔刚刚被咬出印子的锁骨，一边手顺着敏感的腰往刚刚还没拉上的裤子里伸。  
你说这人多聪明，我怎么就被默认是愿意了。周深被轻轻地吻着，下半身也被揉起了反应，他想起方才从王晰房间里走出来的高杨。周深，这牌坊你要立，还未必有人看。他这么想着，终是吻了回去。

摸到臀间的时候郑云龙感觉到准备好的湿润滑腻，停了前后的动作撑起身子来挑眉笑着看向深深：  
“你骗我。”  
“嗯？”深深本来正被撸得舒服，不知他怎么就有这副拷问渣男的语气。直到身后的穴口被指尖惩罚性地猛然插入，才反应过来是指这个，  
“啊！”  
“这是没睡过？嗯？”  
周深一时百口莫辩，总不能说是无性调教也需要准备，他怀疑这人都未必能听懂。他只好讨好地搂住拉近那个人，双腿收紧欲拒还迎去蹭那人硬透的胯间，贴在他耳边吐出些黏黏糊糊的话语：  
“快点…唔…你、你快点…进来呀……”  
周深的声音带着点撒娇，更揉着仿佛受了多大羞辱似为难的哭腔，甚至也不同于平时的音色，此刻的他色气又无辜，发红的眼角带着此前被强迫留下的半干的泪痕。郑云龙自觉顶不住，立即决定不再追究：  
“好，放过你了。就当今天便宜我。”  
扩张过的甬道并不需要更多的步骤，很快两根手指也能顺利进出。郑云龙从枕头下面摸出个套伸到深深嘴边，深深下意识咬住就被大龙撕了开来。  
“真乖。”龙眯起眼睛调戏，深深还没来得及怒骂无耻那根就挺了进来，直到他再也没有力气分神。于是整个高潮的过程他就一直叼着那个安全套的包装袋，被撞的时候包装袋也跟着颤动，袋子里有些剩余的润滑液被甩得流出来，挂在周深的下巴上，他从对方沉迷的眼神里看到自己这样应该很性感。他闭上眼睛咬紧牙根，快感将他捞起，而自我厌弃逼迫他沉向海底。

6.  
第二天周深耐不住生物钟还是早早醒了，看着点还能去吃个酒店早饭，要下床却被郑云龙拦腰抱住，脑袋蹭着他脖颈：  
“起这么早干嘛呀，陪我再睡会儿。”  
“我真的睡不着了。”深深无奈得去解那双胳膊，得亏对方没睡醒也没什么力气。  
“那你去哪啊。”郑云龙眯着眼瞎问，尾音软软糯糯的，周深莫名其妙的父爱又隐隐作祟。  
“去楼下蹭个早饭。”  
“那你帮我带一份。”  
“你吃什么？”  
“随便。”那个龙肚皮一翻，又睡着了。

周深认命地去自助餐厅，所幸到吃完都没遇见王晰。他要了两个打包盒，犹豫着郑云龙早饭会吃什么这种从来没考虑过的问题。  
“深深~”  
“嘎、嘎子哥！”  
“你在干什么哪~”  
周深觉得人生道路确实是怕什么来什么，一步踏错终身错，他实在怕扯个谎又捅出更大的篓子，硬着头皮直说：  
“龙哥让我帮他带个早饭，我不知道他吃什么。”  
“哦，大龙让你带早饭。”  
周深祈祷嘎子别多问别多问别多问，我真的编不出来，所幸他只是顺手接过了打包盒。  
“他什么时候开始吃早饭了。我来吧。他其实什么都吃，一点都不讲究。”  
虽然这么说，阿云嘎还是伸手探了探自助餐的温度，挑了品相良好又有余温的那些，装了两盒又装了一盒水果。周深看着觉得有种当了小三的愧疚，又有种辜负的愧疚，可他又知道不是这么回事。他想起来昨晚郑云龙的眼泪，不知道这两个人究竟怎么了。他俩分明都是很好的人，怎么就弄成这样了呢。

“深深，我和你一起送过去吧。”  
周深一个激灵，我就知道事情不会这么顺利原来在这儿等着我呢：  
“不不用了吧，我我自己去就行了，不麻烦……”  
“没事，都知道吃早饭了我去把他叫起来，出个晨功。”  
“我会……”  
“你叫不动的。”

于是阿云嘎跟着周深上了楼，看着周深拿着郑云龙的房卡刷开了门，其实周深都想好说辞了，就说昨晚龙哥喝多了他就看着他一宿没走，结果他走到床前刚开口：  
“龙哥，早饭我给你……”  
郑云龙眼睛都没睁伸手把人往床上拉：  
“你再陪我睡会儿……”  
周深一下弹开有些狼狈地退开几步，下意识去看嘎子哥，阿云嘎却并没有什么特别的表情。  
郑云龙被他这一下猛烈挣扎弄得有些不悦，不耐烦地睁开眼睛才看见远处还站着一个拎着早饭的阿云嘎。

一时之间空气凝固，周深实在有些窒息：  
“昨天龙哥喝大了…我就……”准备好的借口漏洞百出，自己说着都觉得泄气，周深拿了留在房间里的东西和外套，“我就先走了。”  
门砰地关上。阿云嘎当然看见了周深拿着郑云龙的房卡，东西落在房间里，身上的T恤又丑又不合身。但他不想去想了，无论有没有误会。他平心静气地拉开窗帘，转过身来对床上的人说：  
“起来吃饭了。”  
郑云龙看着那个逆光的身影，没有工作的早晨九点，已然连发型都打理好了。你管我干什么呢，你不是不要我吗。  
“起不来。”  
郑云龙刻意将一条光裸的腿伸出被子，夹着被子翻了个身。

7.  
调教改了日子，周深对着镜子看见自己锁骨上的青紫痕迹，实在不知如何是好。他还特意向化妆的姐姐借了一只遮瑕棒，可是涂上去的效果根本经不起细看，更别说更多的摩擦。  
也只能负荆请罪了，周深站在镜子前戴上眼镜。他想起自己最初接触到这个圈子，是在那一段他最压抑最为灰暗的日子，他发现了这种方式作为唯一的发泄出口。他痛恨自己的声音，痛恨自己的个子，痛恨自己的性格，而这一切在他发现自己甚至能够从被控制中得到快感时达到顶峰。他受够了各种有形无形的指指点点，直到一个人出现教会他这种彻底打碎自己尊严的发泄方式。他挺过了那段日子，而代价是BDSM成为他最有效的发泄方式。从此他成为所有人的小太阳，而看不见太阳的黑夜，他将一切放下贴着地面乞求主人的责罚。  
这样好么？反正没有什么不好的。周深想起高杨从房间出来的神色。王晰是一个很好的Dom，毋庸置疑。他不想把事情搞复杂了。

王晰开门的时候看见周深穿着自己上次硬塞给他的羽绒衣，长长的快拖到地上，戴着副黑框眼镜头发乱乱的，好像偷穿大人衣服的邻家弟弟。他心里一软，笑得眼睛弯弯把他让进来。  
“深深，怎么来啦？”  
“晰哥，今天白天余笛老师说之前那个你们一起做的demo，他想要一个备份。”  
“行，我这就发给他。”王晰去打开笔记本，三两下发完了，“还有别的……”

王晰还没说完，他看见深深背对着他脱掉了裹得严严实实的羽绒服，而里面竟然未着寸缕，光裸的身体上只有四肢套上了可以分开的皮质铐子，脖子上的项圈紧紧贴着皮肤，连接着的链子坠到浑圆的股间。  
王晰喜欢透了周深这种突如其来的小惊喜，他的眉头愉快地挑起来，大发慈悲地走近去，用手抚上他光裸的背脊，缓慢地摸着：  
“今天怎么这么乖。”  
走到前方他得以看见这件新衣服的全貌，不仅背后坠着狗链，项圈前侧也用两条金属链子与乳夹相连，乖顺的坠在皮肤上。然而此时王晰已经无暇去欣赏，因为比这一切更刺眼的，是周深锁骨上新添的齿痕。  
王晰瞬间收回了手，那只手悬在空中，被主人嫌恶地看了一眼，用纸巾擦干净了。他将擦手的纸扔在周深脸上，周深虽然已有心理准备，仍然被冰冷的气氛压得喘不过气，只好低下头认罚：  
“深深知道错了，请主人责罚。”

在调教的过程中并不使用别的称谓，而称自己“深深”，这个规矩也是王晰定的，出于某种，在平日的日常状况中，如果王晰使用调教的音色喊深深，周深也能当众会想起调教场景的恶趣味。周深感觉得到王晰特别喜欢这点，此刻用尽全力讨好。  
显然效果并不明显，王晰直接蒙了他眼睛拿出最疼的藤条二十下，深深自己数着，在每两个数字之间默念数字转移注意力。这是纯粹的惩罚，失去视觉的漫长等待让疼痛草木皆兵，屁股由于生理的反应无法放松，抽出的疼痛更加持久。周深被迫跪趴在地上，后面十鞭子由于身体止不住的颤抖，头几乎要抵到地面支撑上半身。坚硬的皮鞋底踩在背上，尖锐的鞋跟拐角像锥子，虽然一阵子就麻木了，然而鞋跟拿开的锐痛还没过去藤条便精准的落在同一个位置。深深被疼痛驱动着颤抖，却只会引起主人的不满。终于挨过了二十鞭，王晰单膝跪下来允许他跪直，挑起深深的下巴看见煞白的小脸，头发全部被汗水沾湿。  
“谢谢…谢谢主人。”  
“真乖。”王晰用拇指去掰出他为了忍痛而咬破的下嘴唇，抹开新鲜的血液，“那么应该奖励深深。”  
藤条不需要允许，挥手就落了下来，只是这次它正落在深深的胸前打掉了乳夹。血液突然的涌向胸口，本已麻木的乳尖突然成千百倍地放大触觉，火辣的疼痛让周深惊叫出声。而踩着鞭响的尾音第二记鞭子又落在正敏感着的挺立乳头。  
“啊！”钻心的刺痛带走了理智，周深感到浑身都在火辣辣的发烫，理智被本能的恐惧挤占，他开始进入状态。  
王晰解下他的眼罩，是熟悉的房间，熟悉的人，安全的环境。王晰的脸在他眼前，深情是很缓和的，只是藤条还拿在手里。他抬起手的时候周深就本能地瑟缩了一下，他用藤条去划过那段好看的颈子，逗弄被打肿充血敏感又脆弱的乳粒，然后经过胸间，肚脐，走到干净的下腹间。周深的体毛很少，即使在这个区域也几乎只有细软的绒毛，看起来一览无余，干净又纯情。王晰用藤条挑起那根竟然因为疼痛而半勃起的性器，嘴里说着深深真漂亮，深深真硬，竟然因为鞭打就硬了，真是天生的sub。王晰就是明知道周深容易害羞，偏偏每次都要说，他就是喜欢深深白皙的皮肤，和修毛的效果完全不一样。这是件浑然天成的艺术品啊，深深，你是艺术品啊，你是艺术家的画布，让我们把他变成粉色好不好，我们让他开出花好不好，深深的声音和你的身体一样，都是艺术，在痛苦的时候更美呢。  
周深被羞耻围绕着，恨不得他再直接多来几鞭子。王晰是他遇见的第一个，肯定他的生理条件从而进行羞辱鞭笞的Dom，他感到不同。被这种肯定包围着的时候他有种想哭的冲动，心甘情愿地把自己交到对方手中。

“深深今天穿了新衣服，格外好看呢。”王晰用令人嫉妒的低沉嗓音贴着耳朵说，手绕到深深的颈后拎起那根金属长链子不经意地晃着，  
“这样的深深，应该让大家都看看才对。”依然是温柔地笑着，王晰牵起那根链子，仿佛牵狗一样牵着深深往门口走。  
周深这才醒悟过来，咬紧了牙关猛烈地摇头。梅溪湖的人基本就住在这两层，王晰住的这层更是有十几位。这…这怎么可能……  
而王晰似乎根本看不见他的恐惧，三两步拿上房卡打开了门：  
“走吧，深深，我们出门转转。”

周深不敢说不更不敢不走，只能跟着一步步爬到门口，而在看到走廊的瞬间恐惧仿佛又具象了一层。此前的调教从没有离开过房间，而这个走廊是每个人每天都会经过的宾馆走廊，强烈的熟悉感让周深剧烈地哭起来。他用眼神去求王晰，然而王晰的眼睛里只有危险。他打定了主意今天要彻底惩罚这只不听话的猫猫，以从没尝试过的方式。  
于是王晰牵着绳子走出门，周深只能跟着以跪趴的姿势一步步爬到门口。走廊的地毯质感与室内不同，对于拉杆箱柔软对于膝盖却扎人的疼。他害怕得几乎不敢抬头，此刻只要有任何一个人出门，就能看见他此刻王晰牵着，一丝不挂地在地上爬行。他不敢去想后果，几乎是凭着本能跟着金属链子的方向一步步爬。人们如果出门，会看见他此刻撅着屁股，屁股上还翘着肛塞自带的猫尾巴，身上什么都没穿，半勃起的阴茎可怜的挂着，甚至因为这种暴露诚实地流出水来。跟不用说颈部的狗项圈，坠下的金链子连着刚夹回去的乳夹，胸前的两点被折磨了几回反而涨得更大。  
他难挨地爬过一个又一个门口，总是觉得能窥见门缝里似乎有人在走动，每一次都吓得他腿软到几乎要趴下去。经过一个门口，王晰挺住转过来说：  
“这间是你的余笛老师。这间是琳琳。”  
深深哭着尽量小声求他不要发出声音，像一只毫无反抗能力的小动物，终于获得王晰的恩赦，一步步走到尽头的楼梯间。深深爬进楼梯间才想松一口气，全身酸痛的肌肉又紧张起来。楼梯间因为上下连通几乎只要一个人走动就能全部听见，周深不得不每时每刻吊着精神。

“真是把我们深深吓坏了。”王晰的笑容一直没变过，他颇为宽容地把深深胸口的乳夹松开又加上重复几次，又用冰凉的金属柄去拨弄肉粒，如愿得到深深几声没有忍住的嘤咛。于是他笑起来，终于伸出脚去照顾那根，已经保持勃起很长时间却一直得不到慰藉的阴茎。他用皮鞋的鞋尖去顶弄两个阴囊，轻轻地踩住揉弄，或者用鞋面托起整根，然后用尖头与阴茎互相绕着圈。王晰一只手将链子在手上绕了几圈将牵引链子收短，另一只手伸进自己的胯下抚慰也憋屈了许久的小兄弟。深深被缩短的狗链拉得更靠近王晰，干脆整个上半身轻轻靠在王晰抬起来揉他的那条腿上，双臂抱着腿，但他又不敢用手环住，只能抬手举在肩前用胳膊肘轻微夹住王晰的大腿，像只发情期要求主人帮忙的小猫，来来回回地蹭主人的大腿。  
王晰觉得这样的深深实在惹人疼，不自觉加快手上的动作，脚下也一起配合，他能感觉到自己大腿肌肉用力的时候挂在腿上的小猫尾巴也在颤动。

然而这时王晰听到楼层走廊的脚步声，他将身子探出楼梯间看了一眼，表情变得分外愉悦。他收身回来笑嘻嘻地问：  
“你猜是谁啊？”  
周深已经被恐惧攫住全身，他无从也不敢去猜测。于是王晰抽出那只打飞机的手，伸出走廊打了个招呼：  
“嘎子。”  
周深整个人剧烈的抖动起来。他跪出个更诚恳的姿势，也不顾刚刚还被踩着的下体，他疯狂地摇头去扯王晰的衣角。王晰这么一打招呼嘎子哥肯定要走过来聊几句，而嘎子哥过来就会看见…就会看见……  
周深低头看了自己一眼，红肿还沾着地上的灰屑和鞋印的下体，大腿根遍布着藤条的红痕可以想象屁股和背部也是一样。乳头还被夹着，只需抬手轻扯一下颈间的链子就能带来莫大的刺激，更不用说已经青紫的膝盖，以及一塌糊涂的脸颊。  
不可以……我现在的这种样子…绝不可以被嘎子哥看到……他流的泪砸在皮鞋上他拼命地摇着王晰的衣角，王晰用口型说：  
“求我。”  
深深不知道还能怎么做才能让眼前的人心软，他的胯间也正硬着一团，如果嘎子哥真的过来，情况不能更显而易见。周深真的没有别的办法了，他哭着想究竟还能怎么求他，于是他将双手背到背后作出尽量乖顺的姿态，然后弯下身子尽力贴近地面，去闻王晰被泪水沾湿的皮鞋。  
他小心翼翼地啄到几滴挂在鞋上的泪滴，抬头去看那人的表情，确认他找到了对的方法。于是他更卖力的伏下，屁股翘得顶到墙，他伸出粉红的小舌头像一只奶猫一般去舔皮鞋的鞋面。他闻到真皮的皮革气息，还混合着地面的气味，他调整着角度偏头确定主人能看到自己粉色舌头的努力，漆黑的皮鞋一下一下，被舔得锃亮。  
王晰显然很受用，深深啊，你真是我的小猫咪。他探出身去又喊了一声：“嘎子，我抽烟呢，你别过来了。”于是扭过头专心享受与小猫咪的时光。

警报终于解除，深深全身瘫软下来脱力地靠在墙上，这连续的惊吓已经耗尽他所有的力气。王晰怜爱地摸摸他的头，将他抵在楼梯间的角落里，一边去撸他那根今天受尽折磨还一次都没释放的小深深，另一首牵着周深那只小许多号的小手拉开自己的裤链。两个人同时替对方打着手活，在随时都会有人经过的楼梯间，在偶尔忍不住的高低音合奏的低喘中，达到了一次高潮。

8.  
这次的歌俩人向节目组求了好久，软硬兼施娇也撒了礼也送了最后终于同意能给一首的量。二选一的选择题两个人从僵持不下到决定合成一首，又日以继夜地商量编曲。虽然郑云龙趁机就干脆搬到了嘎子房里住，但俩人实在忙得爱也没空做。一开始龙还想着撑到今天讨论完来一发，结果发现确实刚不过，嘎子确实能熬，醒来了那人还在沙发上写写画画。

“我就是特别喜欢这句，我觉得截到这儿没问题，刚好词儿也能连上。”  
“但是这里转调就是太怪了。而且这加起来得有六分钟了，你觉得节目组能同意？”  
“能吧？我们再去磨一磨什么……”  
“按我意思就listen to the music of night然后不刚好听下一个乐章么，然后我们还可以设计点动作刚好转移一下注意力……”  
“嘎子。”  
“嗯？”  
“下雪了。”  
郑云龙放下手机看向嘎子，嘎子一时没反应过来，眨了两下眼睛。  
“你怎么知道？”

大龙走到床边拉开沉沉的落地窗帘，好像拉开舞台的丝绒幕布，一台洋洋洒洒的雪和明亮日光就展现在眼前。  
“真的啊。你怎么知道的啊？”  
其实也不过是手机天气软件的自动提醒，但是郑云龙看见他这样好像真的觉得很神奇的样子，又觉得很可爱：  
“我就是知道。”  
两人终于放下那破谱子，并肩站到床边看着雪。这几天搞曲子搞得没日没夜，再看见外面的世界甚至有点恍如隔世，楼下有小孩兴冲冲地裹成个球一头栽进雪堆里，妈妈在后面跟着好气又好笑。  
“嘎子，咱去玩雪吧。”  
“弄完啦？你就玩雪。”  
“哎别弄了别弄了，咱去玩一会儿，一会儿就回来说不定更有灵感是吧。”  
龙同学积极鼓动，嘎班长其实也有点犹豫，也不是没看过雪，只不过雪总是很好的。  
“没弄完呢实在是没心情。这样，你把窗打开伸手玩一会儿，找找灵感，好吧？”  
郑云龙一脸“你糊弄谁呢”的表情，奈何嘎班长双脚生根好像确实是打定主意不走了，本着不玩白不玩的心态打开窗伸手。  
“欸！”一朵雪花刚好落到指肚子上，郑云龙立刻运回室内抹在阿云嘎脸上，结果班长还没来得及反击一阵狂风裹着雪片挤进窗口糊了郑云龙一头一脸。  
“哎哟哟哟还挺冷。”郑云龙赶紧关窗，俩人都只穿着T恤，确实不是风的对手。老班长一声叹息，拉着不省心的同学去厕所烘干头发。  
“你可注意点吧。编曲还没搞好，你再搞出个病……”

暖风呼呼吹着郑云龙的头，阿云嘎的声音絮絮叨叨夹在风里，为了吹到后脑勺的头发他两手绕到龙脑后鼓捣，环成一个空空的拥抱。郑云龙可能是有点上头，可能是睡眠不足，这一瞬间他还以为他们一直这样好好的，从来没变过。他伸手环住阿云嘎的腰，头搁在他肩膀上：  
“嘎子，我们合好吧。”  
阿云嘎没作声，把最后的一点也吹到，用手指确认过没有漏掉的区域，又吹了吹脖子和T恤，关掉了吹风机。郑云龙见他不理，偏头去吻的脖子，理得干干净净的发茬，耳朵：  
“嘎子，我会改的，我们合好吧。”  
阿云嘎推开他的肩膀，郑云龙在眼睛里盛起泪水，努力使自己看起来再诚恳一点。事实上这也不难，关掉了吹风机的房间好冷啊，事实上最近郑云龙只要想起阿云嘎这三个字就特别想哭，自己都觉得矫情。  
“大龙，你就像个小孩儿，得到了反而没意思了。咱们现在这样不也挺好的吗。”  
“你怎么知道我不会变呢？我现在已经不那样了……”  
“不重要了。”阿云嘎使劲闭了下眼睛。这几天真的太累了，眼睛干得不行，  
“大龙，可能你真的不一样了，那也和我没关系了。我不想再当实验品了，你明白吗。”  
太残忍了，郑云龙的眼泪一颗颗掉下来，谁见了都要心疼，可是阿云嘎不心疼。他的眼泪不值钱，真心也不值钱，可除此之外他一无所有了。他毫无办法，只觉得委屈，就只能哭，哭得都有点丢脸了，真的有点像小孩，嘎子说得没错。

“你怎么就捂不热呢！”  
“是，我捂不热的，你别费劲了。”

9.  
阿云嘎看这曲是编不下去了，裹上外套穿鞋。  
“我去找王晰有点事儿。”  
“你要是这么欠操，我也行。”小孩不仅会哭，还会发脾气。  
“他活儿比你好。“  
郑云龙此时还分辨不出是气话或者真的，权且在心中的小本子上记了一笔。后来他去试过所谓的“活好“，是细致又妥帖，你皱皱眉头他一边动一边替你打，你叫浪了点儿才抬手给你屁股两巴掌说点污言秽语。说好一人一次那绝对留够体力，气氛完美跟着你情绪走，就是他妈没劲。郑云龙又在心里想是不是其实嘎子喜欢这种，被他闹累了，年纪大了不想折腾。他不知道那是嘎子戒毒的方式，戒郑云龙这种无迹可寻、无计可施的毒。

阿云嘎当然不是去找操的。他敲开王晰房门，把曲子的事儿大概说了一些，约好晚上找川子做个小样。沉默了一会儿，王晰从冰箱里拿出盒水果递到眼前，阿云嘎伸手拿了一块：  
“深深身上那些痕迹……是你弄的？”

王晰眉毛一挑，向阿云嘎看过去。看得出提问的人犹豫了很久才问出口，似乎值得一个认真的回答。然而Dom的领地意识首先警觉起来，王晰把水果放下：  
“你怎么看到的。”  
“那是之前有天定妆，他回来晚了跟我一波，我走错更衣间，不小心看到的。”嘎子解释了一通，想要的回答却没到手，虽然其实答案很明显，嘎子自己也不知道该说什么，该质问他，还是该警告他不准再做这样的事，嘎子拿捏不好立场，  
“你们之间感情的事，我没有权力干涉，我不知道你们之间的…但是这个情况我觉得……你不能…你不能这么对深深。”

“深深可喜欢了。”  
阿云嘎愣住了：  
“你说什么？”

王晰微微地笑起来，站起来又去拿那盒水果，嘴边衔着小叉子权当衔了支烟：  
“所以我说了，嘎子，你并不了解深深。”

话说到这儿，阿云嘎也早就明白了。其实他早该想到，王晰是不至于做出任何违背他人意愿的强迫举动的。只不过那可是深深，是每天白天还蹦来蹦去飞扑来拖他手臂的小太阳。他无法将周深和这些事情联想在一起，他下意识就认定一定是事出有因或者意外。然而王晰从没有想隐瞒，或者说替周深隐瞒。从某种意义上来说，王晰甚至是嫉妒着周深对于阿云嘎无条件的信任和纯粹的喜爱，他心底阴影处的琴弦从未停止颤动，不曾停息地告诉他“戳破他，撕碎他在他嘎子哥面前精心维护的单纯，凭什么他阿云嘎能永远得到深深最没有防备的疲倦和笑脸，深深最后的防线只能是他的Dom”。  
两个人坐着相对无言，各自心思。阿云嘎想着这是不是因为深深最近压力太大了，他应该在多关心深深一点。或者说这是深深之前就有的习惯，而他竟然从来不知道。他有些自责又有些担忧，想着如何是好还能不能劝，又想着这也不是什么大问题，只是对艺人来说，总归太冒险了，他不得不担忧。仔细想来，他如今的这些想法竟然和当初多年以前，他和郑云龙搞在一起的时候身边人劝他的说法一模一样。阿云嘎自嘲的笑笑，一个圈。

“总之，你不该这么对深深。”阿云嘎最后放下一句。  
王晰当然知道他什么意思，他比谁都知道他什么意思。可是他没有办法，当他第一次听见周深唱歌，心中的欲望已经开始不受控制地疯长。这样的一只百灵，谁不想将他囚禁起来，只为我一个人歌唱，只为我一个人神伤。他们第一次坐得那么近，他能闻到深深头发上干净的洗发水气息，他们合唱一支缠绵的歌，全世界就隔在门外。因此当周深带领他走到花园的角落，在灌木丛的背后跪下叫出他多年以前的圈名时，  
“Cello。”  
他没有办法说不。

尽管无数次扬起鞭子的瞬间，他在手心摸到无名指上的戒环，他在心里对自己说，你不配。

10.  
这天晚上有人过生日，郑云龙在房间等了嘎子半天，才弯弯绕绕从别人那得知嘎子又去辅导哪组小孩的作业了。真他妈行。龙捏着手机带着酒和一肚子气单刀赴会，进门龚子棋已经喝完一轮满脸通红地给他个热情拥抱。  
虽说生日会，也不过在房间里蹦个野迪，龚子棋看出郑云龙兴致不高特意照顾着，和他多碰了几杯，还拉着他站起来蹦迪。郑云龙把自己带的酒喝了半瓶总算好受了点，龚子棋再凑过来逗他，他一歪头就亲回去，给龚子棋笑倒在沙发上。俩人认识得久，说话估计也少，能说不能说的不一会儿秃噜了一堆。

“都喜欢嘎子是吧。真行。我倒是纳闷了他到底哪儿好了?”郑那个龙满腹委屈。  
“要是喜欢嘎子就能上你，我也喜欢嘎子。”  
郑云龙使劲抬了抬眼去看，龚子棋举着酒杯笑得痞气。  
“看不出来，梦想挺大。”  
龚子棋搁了个二郎腿用膝盖挡住他的大腿，手借着掩护摸了两把大腿沿着胯骨塞进裤子握住：  
“不小。”

龚子棋长得确实帅，身材结实得互脱衣服像打架，郑云龙怎么算这波自己也不亏。局散后三分钟两人已然坦诚相见。  
“你舍友呢？”  
“没事，佳儿知道我今晚过生日，不回来。”  
郑云龙先伸手摸了个够，胸肌腹肌一直到胯骨和纹身，以及纹身指向的最终目的地。  
“你这一对儿翅是路标是么，怕人迷路特地指一下。”  
龚子棋又开始笑，笑得腹肌愈发结实，翅膀显得更生动：  
“怎么你说的是鸡翅是吗？这么说的你确实是第一个。”  
郑云龙伸手去描那个翅膀的形状，好像只是一个普通的小孩刚学会写字的描红，指尖戳在皮肤上，划到腿根，离开，描下一根，  
“疼么？”  
“什么？”  
“纹的时候疼吗？”  
“还好。有些地方肯定特别痛，但是反正就忍。”  
“哪些地方，这里？”  
“啊……”郑云龙伸手去挠皮肤最敏感的部分，手指梳进那丛毛发拨弄打圈，进而捏住两颗球轻轻地揉。龚子棋有点遭不住，他想向哲没说错，这人是真的会撩。因此他听从了内心的声音，抓过郑云龙的头直接塞进了他嘴里。

阿云嘎回屋的时候已经挺晚，没想到郑云龙还没回来。他洗漱完又处理了些事，房间门才被轻轻打开。他看见郑云龙的样子就知道了他晚归的原因，他从不掩饰自己刚完成一场性爱时那种志得意满的轻佻。阿云嘎觉得性感，也觉得不像话。

11.  
大家真正离开的那天大厅热闹得像个送机厅。来来回回的拉杆箱，电话和承诺。  
告别的几轮，来接的司机说堵在路上。王晰还是放下行李去找那个人。  
“以后有任何需要，随时找我。”  
“嗯，好。”说好的时候特地睁大了眼睛，很可爱的样子，答应得迅速而轻飘飘。  
“当然如果只是单纯地想我了，也可以找我。”王晰配合角色，摆出轻松的表情。  
“哟，又调戏我们深深呢~”路过的李琦扔了一句。  
“没有，晰哥跟我开玩笑呢。”周深眯出弯弯的笑眼，抬头去看那个人。他知道那个人懂了，甚至眼里还闪过一丝真心假意的失落。  
这个人大概早已习惯了成为一个中心，你会被他圈进圆里，可是他永远不会离开他的位置。周深站在边缘望着圆心，他觉得这段距离就很好，美而坚固，如果他日再回来，总也远不过这个距离了。  
那么，再见啦。周深向圆心摆摆手。

阿云嘎坐在去上海的飞机上，回想这荒谬的三个月，一瞬间好像已经很远了。他还想得起和郑云龙住在一起的一些没意义的片段，不是舞台上的那种：  
“哟饭回来啦！”  
“是我回来了。”  
嘎刚把饭放下，龙擦着头发毛巾往脖子上一挂按住开始亲。  
“唔你别闹了先吃饭。”  
“我吃着呢……”  
“一会儿都凉了！”  
“行。”  
龙干脆利落地放下嘎熟练地坐在沙发上掰筷子开吃，动作是比谁都快。  
他真这么听话，嘎又怪失落的，  
“这么爽快啊。”  
“我先垫垫，一会儿就来吃大餐，不耽误。”一边说还一边嚼呢，捏着筷子的手伸过来拍了拍嘎子的脑袋以示安慰。  
看着还是和大学一模一样，还有很多的瞬间，感觉好像他从来没长大过。这样的人真的很难让人不喜欢。  
飞机落地，全机舱的人迫不及待解开安全带仿佛全部身负重任。嘎子打开手机看见郑云龙给他的微博回复：  
“我会想你的。”  
可是我不怕难。阿云嘎想，可是我不怕难。

不知道这是开始还是结束。

-END


End file.
